nyannekosugargirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfictions
Fanfictions Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls has been very popular among fanfiction writers. The series created a truly interesting setting along with several brilliantly developed characters. * Avarice and Anguish ' A ''Nyan~Neku Sugar Girls Fanfiction By: Sir Mittens IV The world changed for Hitoshi-San and I on that fateful day. We didn’t know how we could continue on without Raku-Chan. Both of us were at an all-time low. I don’t know about Hitoshi, but I couldn’t go a minute without thinking about her. Life was pain without my dear Raku-Chan. This is why I was so open to persuasion. The neku spirit that had previously possessed Raku-Chan visited me in my sadness. “I can help you, desu” Hissed the neku spirit. “SHUT UP,” I replied, “It was you who caused all of this! If it wasn’t for you Raku-Chan would still be here with me, Nya! Neku spirit-San wa baka desu ne!” I broke out into tears and collapsed onto the floor. “I can bring her back.” “Why should I trust you?” I retorted. “What other options do you have? Who else could bring Raku-Chan back but me? Either believe me or never see your friend again.” “How will you do it?” “If I can possess her body once again, then my spirit energy will be converted into life energy, which will reanimate Raku-Chan.” I ran and hugged him as I consented to this idea and begged for his help. I awoke the next morning and thought that this encounter was a mere dream. This was until I saw Raku-Chan standing over my bed in her kawaii white underwear. I hugged her and kissed her, and we immediately had yuri sex. I was in heaven. I was so happy that I ran to go call Hitoshi-San before I was able to put my clothes back on. Sweat dripped from my body as I told him to come over. But something was different about Raku-Chan. She didn’t seem herself. She seemed twitchy, as if she was controlled by some outside being. She spewed caustic remarks at every opportunity. She called me baka when I told her how sugoi she was. I was scared. Finally, Hitoshi-San arrived. Raku-Chan was just putting her bra back on when he walked through the door. He saw her panties and got a nosebleed. She was offended by this and called him a hentai. She grew claws and pounced on him. She ripped out his throat and mutilated his face. I screamed and ran away. What had I done? Raku-Chan was so peaceful in death, but I was greedy. My greed transformed her into a terrible monster. Why did I ever listen to that baka neku spirit? It was because I loved Raku-Chan so much. I had made a huge mistake. I knew what I had to do. I called one of my friends from college, an inu spirit, and went to his apartment. I told him my situation and we both agreed on what needed to be done. We had kinky sex. When he went inside me, his inu soul possessed me. I was now strong enough to right my past wrongs. I found Raku-Chan and called out to her. My neku ears were now inu ears and my neku tail was now an inu tail. I barked at her and grew my claws out. She hissed and removed her clothes so she could be more agile. I did the same. We ran at each other and our claws clashed and our bodies slammed together. One of my claws scratched Raku-Chan’s face, and she started crying. I couldn’t stand this, and I fell to my knees with tears streaming from my eyes. We started hugging and kissing on the ground. When we had yuri sex once again, it drove out the animal spirits. Raku-Chan and I lived happily ever after. '''The End